Coated abrasive articles typically consist of a layer of abrasive grits adhered to a backing. Three-dimensional, textured, fixed abrasive articles include a plurality of abrasive particles and a binder in a pattern. After use, the abrasive grits become dull and worn, so an additional process is used to expose fresh abrasive.
Slurries containing loose abrasive particles dispersed in a liquid and a polishing pad also have been used for polishing. Lapping is a grinding process that typically involves a slurry of loose abrasive grits, such as aluminum oxide in a liquid, flowed across a rotating lap plate, typically a metal such as cast iron. This provides an abrasive film between the polishing pad and the workpiece that enables stock removal from a single side or from both sides simultaneously.